Don't Leave
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: This is just something i thought of after reading a story like this. I will be adding another chapter. I know that normally Oliver wouldn't let people get to him. But, he actuallly let somebody in. Then, they left. even in FF Ollie can't catch a break. :


Don't Leave

Clark sat in bed with his boyfriend. His face took on a sad smile as he reached out to pull his sleeping lover closer and laid his head in his lap. Oliver groaned and buried his head in Clark's lap. The brunette ran his fingers through the short blonde strands. Clark was already dressed. He felt the guilt eat away at him as he traced the newly healed scar on Ollie's chest. He glanced over to the bag he already had packed and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had convinced himself this was the right decision. It was his fault that his Oliver had gotten shot. Damn, stupid article. He had to persuade Lois into doing it. LOIS. That should have been a bad sign. That Lois Lane was forgoing a story.

But, James Smithson decided that instead of going after the writer. He would go after his boyfriend. He had cornered Oliver after work. He held him at gunpoint, and attacked him, told him that his boyfriend should stop writing about things he knew nothing about and then shot him. Thank god that Clark heard something was wrong and found him, bleeding and unconscious. He sped him to the hospital. They had said that the surgery was a success but barely. Ever since then, Clark had been fighting off the guilt and finally decided enough was enough.

He had seen Oliver at his worst and that still wasn't as bad as how he looked in the hospital. He had been pale and limp. His eyes hadn't held that spark for a good week and then he finally got it back, when he was finally allowed home. Oliver had been tired and weak and he still was not letting Clark feel guilty. Finally, Clark decided that he needed to hide the guilt and let his boyfriend think he was okay and take care of the blonde. Ollie knew that he was in bad shape, so he begrudgingly let Clark take care of him.

It was about 3 days later and he was feeling fine. Him and Clark had made love for the first time since he had been hurt. It had been amazing, more so, than usual. He had fallen asleep quickly, snuggled tight against his boyfriend, warm and content. He awoke the next morning to long, familiar fingers stroking his hair. He thought his day would go good. But, he was sorely mistaken.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I have to go." Clark said, determined to keep tears out of his voice. "Clark, please." Oliver pleaded with him. A lone tear trickled down his cheek and he grasped Clark's arm. Clark shook it off. Oliver choked back a sob. Clark blinked back his tears. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Clark said as he turned to look Oliver in the eyes. It would hurt both of them but its what had to be done. "Clark, please." Oliver sobbed. "Please don't leave me." Oliver is practically begging. "Oliver, You have to let me go. I have to let you go." He pulls his sobbing boyfriend in for one last embrace. He pulls away as he kisses his forehead.

Oliver reaches out to grab Clark, pull him back and keep him from leaving. But, he's already walking to the door. Realization hits and the tears fall rapidly as he crumples to the ground. He grabs the back of his neck and buries his head in his knees. He sobs with the reality that he is completely alone. Clark just left him, he couldn't count how many times he swore he wouldn't. His chest constricts and he sobs harder. "Why'd you leave me ?, Huh, Clark." He screams into his empty penthouse. "I love you. I always will, always have." He swallows back a sob. "Did you not love me anymore ?" He feels his heart snap in two and buries his head again as he sobs violently.

Oliver sits there for god knows how long before the door comes open. He doesn't register it through his sobs. "Oliver, hey you home ?" Chloe asked. She found him and immediately knelt down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head to look up at her. "Ollie, what happened ?" She asks and he just shakes his head at her and buries it back in his knees. She knows that she's not going to get an answer. She pulls him against her tiny frame. His arms wrap around her waist and he buries his head in the crook of her neck. She strokes his back and tries to soothe him. Chloe shushes him and tries to get him to calm down. She's never seen Oliver like this. He finally calms down and she can tell he's exhausted. She gets them both up and to his bedroom. She is about to walk out when he grabs her wrist.

"Please, could you just…Just stay." He asks as he looks down. She lifts his head and smiles softly. "Of course, sweetie." He nods and crawls onto his bed and she slips her shoes off and sits next to him and pulls his head onto her lap. The gesture is so familiar he feels a few tears leak out. She kisses his head and asks her earlier question. He sniffles and grips the blanket tightly. "Clark l..left m..me." He chokes out and as her fingers soothingly stroke through his hair, he cries again until he finally cries himself to sleep.

NEXT CHLOE calls LOIS. THEN, THEY BTH TALK TO CLARK AND Get HIM AND OLLIE BACK Together


End file.
